User blog:Createsans/What is she up to? (Fanfic)
Part 1 Jillian's POV: One girl, Xyliana, is up to something. I filmed her working on a possibly lethal invention. "It's almost done..." She muttered. She left and I hid. I took pictures of it and left. The principal needs to see this! Part 2 Xyliana's POV: Almost done. With this, I can teleport anyone anywhere in an instant! It may look like a ray gun, but it's not. I locked the door and left the room, with the only key. If someone wants it, they'll have to literally wrestle the key away from me. It was time to go home. Mom came to get me. I smiled. Tomorrow, my sweet teleporter. I thought. Part 3 Jillian's POV: I can't stop thinking about the thing Xyliana is working on. It may be deadly. I'll have to get a lot of help taking her down. Jessica and Stephanie can help. Maybe Evelyn, because she has her moms powers. Jordan and Jason. Perfect! I talked to Stephanie about it. "... And you get the key from her." I said. Stephanie nodded. "Dinner time, kids!" Mom yelled. We all went to the table. After we finished, Lily took care of the plates. We played video games while Lillian did her nails. Then, it was bedtime. We all went to bed. Part 4 Jason's POV: Next morning, Jill called me about something urgent. "One girl has a weapon. I need you to get it after Stephanie opens the door." She said. "Okay...?" I said, confused. Mom called us over. "Jason, we need you here, too!" Mom said. I rolled my eyes. "Gotta go. See ya." I hung up and walked over to my parents and siblings. "Have a good day at school!" They said. We nodded and left. Part 5 Jessica's POV: Jill wants me to hold Xyliana down while she gets a weapon that Xylie has been working on for awhile. Jordan will help me keep her down while Jill gets the principal and Evie calls the police. We arrived at school. Everyone else that was part of the plan was there. Jordan had Xylie down, but she's pretty tough. I helped him keep her down. She managed to get away from us, but I grabbed her and put her in an armlock. "Let me go!" She demanded. "No! You aren't going to hurt anyone!" I yelled. "I wasn't planning to!" She said. Part 6 Evie's POV: I had called the police. Momentarily after I made the call, they arrived. My mom was an officer. I smiled, and she smiled in turn. Another officer handcuffed Xyliana. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you csn or will say will not help you." The officer said. They destroyed the ray gun. "No! I've been working on that for 2 years!" Xyliana exclaimed, distressed. "Save it." The officer demanded. I examined the debris. "Wait... No! Stop!" I said. The officers and Xylie looked at me. "Ask my mom, she'll know this!" I said. Mom examined the pieces. "Oh my Gaster..." Mom muttered. "Huh... None of the pieces here actually align to form a weapon of any sort. It was... A teleporter." Mom said. Xyliana nodded. "And it took me two years!" She yelled. She was released. Part 7 Xyliana's POV: I got out of jail time, thank goodness. But I still had to serve detention for skipping class, being in restricted areas, stealing from the principal and beating the crap out of Jillian for falsely accusing me of building a weapon. Overall, jail wouldn't be that bad. "Xyliana Rocher, I hope you've learned your lesson." The principal said. "Aye." I said. Farleigh, Tiffany and Jay were in there too. I rolled my eyes. We were dismissed to the cafeteria for lunch. The End Category:Blog posts